When We Were Young
by Legend88
Summary: What if the ark came to Earth 3 years earlier? Clarke and Lexa didn't always have the weight of the world on their shoulders, yet they still share an undeniable bond. How will they cope with the hardships they meet along the way? Clexa pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure she didn't see you?" Clarke asks holding her hand out for Lexa to cross the rocks at the edge of the water.

"I'm sure. She's still sleeping."

"Would you stop worrying and just enjoy this." Lexa says exasperated, gesturing towards the imminent sunrise on the horizon.

"She's so strict. Last time she caught you sneaking off she wouldn't let you out of her sight for a week."

"Anya's just doing what she thinks is right to make a good warrior out of me."

"All work and no play makes Lexa a cranky warrior." Clarke says pinching the darker girl's cheeks.

"When I'm older I'll be a lethal fighter just like her. I will strike fear in the heart of my enemies."

"When you're a big scary warrior will you still steal away with me to watch the sunrise?" Clarke asks tentatively.

"Always." Lexa answers without hesitation. She unbuckles her fur jacket, rolls it up and lays her head down on it. Clarke lies back, nestling her head into the taller girls shoulder and resting her hand across Lexa's abdomen.

"It's so pretty here." Clarke admires, looking up at the sun's rays starting to peak over the water.

"Beautiful." Lexa adds, looking down at Clarke.

* * *

"Where were you?" Anya accuses as soon as Lexa steps into her tent.

"I went hunting but I couldn't find anything."

Anya stalks up to her, towering at least a foot above her. "I can smell her on you. You were with that Sky girl again."

"I ran into her on the way back. She wanted to know when the market opened."

"The Sky people can't be trusted Lexa. It's been less than six full moons since they landed here. All hold up in that metal fortress. We don't know what they want, what kind of weapons they're amassing in there."

"The commander says we should be at peace while we learn from them. They have better medicines. Their healers are saving our people."

"We save our people! They are outsiders! Enough of this. You shouldn't be thinking about girls, it's affecting your training."

"It isn't affecting me… I mean I'm not thinking about her."

Anya drops down, spinning around she swipes Lexa's legs from underneath her, causing her to fall with a thud. The older girl stands back up. "You were saying?" She rolls her eyes and walks out of the tent. Lexa punches the dirt floor.

* * *

Clarke navigates her way into TonDC under the moonlight. She tiptoes up to Lexa's bed, careful not to wake the other seconds before reaching Lexa's partition. She reaches to light a candle by the bedside.

"Don't." Lexa whispers, catching her hand.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me like this."

Clarke immediately lights the match and an amber glow illuminates the room. "Oh my God, what did she do to you?"

"We sparred. She knew I was with you again so she didn't hold back any punches. It looks worse than it is." Lexa responds, touching the black and blue hues which cover her face and arms.

"Alexandria. Do not lie to me."

"Ok, it hurts like hell. I can't even sleep."

"Come with me, I'm getting you some ice."

"Clarke, there is no ice for miles. It's Spring.

"We have some in the freezers back at the Ark. Come with me it'll be ok, she assures placing a kiss on Lexa's forehead."

She leads Lexa by the hand into the Ark, which has now been extended with living quarters, a canteen and a medical centre. They walk up the now silent corridors to Clarke's pod. She swipes her key card on the door and it opens with a swoosh.

Lexa jolts back. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"Let's go fearless warrior." Clarke smirks.

She walks through the living room and presses the button to open her bedroom door.

"Don't worry, there's no one here. My mom is working late at the clinic."

Leaving Lexa on her bed she runs to the canteen to get some ice. Lexa stands up to inspect Clarke's room, she has never been in here before. Her eyes admire the large colourful murals on the walls.

Clarke returns shortly to find Lexa fixated on her work.

"Did you draw these? They're magnificent. I feel like I'm a million trees tall with my head resting among the stars."

"Drawing takes my mind off things. Also everything is kinda grey around here."

Lexa turns to look at her and Clarke once again gets a full view of her battered form.

"Lay down." Clarke instructs.

"Yes healer." Lexa obeys, playing along.

"I am going to be a fully fledged doctor one day, just like my mom. I'll patch up your arrow holes and sword slices." She grimaces thinking of anything bad happening to Lexa.

Placing the bag of ice gently onto Lexa's swollen cheekbone she hears the girl breathe a sigh of relief.

"That feels nice."

As soon as the area feels cooled Clarke moves on to the next affected patch until she runs out of bruised flesh to soothe.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"My ribs, right here." She motions, pulling up her top to reveal a taught, tanned midriff.

Clarke sees two blotchy red lines tracing the taller girls ribs, she runs her fingers lightly over them and Lexa shivers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Clarke apologises.

"You didn't." Lexa replies, suddenly very aware of where they are and how uncovered she is. She moves to get up but Clarke places a firm hand on her shoulder holding her back.

"Wait. I should ice these." She places the bag of partially melted but still freezing cold ice onto the injured ribs and the young warrior quickly relaxes back into the bed.

Clarke goes to the kitchen and returns with 4 little white pills and a glass of water. "Take two now and two in the morning, they'll lessen the pain."

Lexa sits up to take the pills and Clarke sits beside her.

"You take such good care of me." Lexa appreciates.

"Well I have to keep you around a while."

"A while?" Lexa raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, till I get bored of you." The fairer girl laughs.

"Hey! You're stuck with me for good. You know that right?"

"I know." Clarke smiles, leaning toward Lexa. "Does it hurt here?" Clarke points at the taller girl's lips.

"No." Lexa answers.

"Good." Clarke leans in and kisses her tenderly, placing her hand softly along Lexa's defined jaw, careful not to hurt the tender flesh there.

Lexa feels as though a rush of sunlight is forcing its way through every vein in her body. She deepens the kiss, pulling Clarke closer, tangling her hands in the girl's gilded locks. Clarke pulls back just long enough to take her top off and throw it across the room. She meets Lexa's plump lips again fervently. Tugging at Lexa's sweater the taller girl carefully lifts her arms up to allow it to be pulled off. It falls in the same pile as Clarke's.

The fairer girl lies back, pulling her warrior on top of her. Clarke's bare skin sets Lexa on fire, she can't get enough, wanting to touch or kiss every inch of this girl. They kiss and caress each other for hours, until finally falling asleep contentedly wrapped up together.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke's mother enters their pod rubbing her eyes, tired from her twelve hour shift. Seeing the light still on in Clarke's room she knocks the door. Lexa wakes up and nudges Clarke who sleepily opens her eyes and smiles over at her. Lexa quickly places her finger to Clarke's lips and motions to the door. Clarke sits up swiftly causing the sheets to fall around her bare waist, plunged into the cool night air her hairs stand on end.

"Yes, mum I'm fine, I just fell asleep."

Taking this as an ok to come in, Abigail opens the hatch.

"No mum. Don't come in!" Clarke shrieks pulling the covers up.

"Sorry I'm home so late…"

Abigail's mouth drops open seeing the young grounder in bed with her daughter. She turns on her heel and walks back out.

"Clarke. I think it's time for your friend to go home and then we can have a talk."

"Oh my god." Clarke sighs, her cheeks burning crimson.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I didn't hear her come in." Lexa says apologetically.

"It's not your fault." She assures, placing her hand over Lexa's. "You'd better go though."

Lexa gets up, retrieving her top and trousers from the pile in the corner. She pulls them on carefully, her body still aching.

"I'll come and find you tomorrow." The fairer girl says placing a wet kiss on Lexa's lips.

"I hope your mother lets you out after this."

"Don't worry. I can handle my mother." She smiles, leading Lexa through the living room to the corridor hatch.

"Goodnight Abigail of the Sky People." Lexa warily offers over Clarke's shoulder.

"Goodnight Lexa." Abigail returns flatly.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa smiles, squeezing the shorter girl's hand in support.

The hatch door closes and Clarke's smile quickly fades when she turns around to meet her mother's stern glare.

"Please mom before you say anything, I brought Lexa back here with only the best intentions. She was injured, you saw her bruises. I was helping her."

"Oh please. Don't try and make this about helping the injured. You know, I think if I took my clothes off and got in bed with the patients, the chancellor would have something to say about it."

"It just happened. It's not like we only met. I've known Lexa since we came here."

"You betrayed my trust Clarke. If I knew you were sneaking grounders in here while I was working I'd have a guard posted at the door."

"It hasn't happened before."

"I'm supposed to just believe that? You know how dangerous they are. She could kill you with her bare hands in a second."

"Lexa would never hurt me." Clarke retorts angrily. "You don't even know her."

"How would I? This is the first time I've ever spoken to her. You're always running off somewhere together."

"Is it any wonder I didn't want her to meet you with how you're acting? I can't believe how prejudiced you're being. If you grew up on the ground you'd have to learn how to fight to protect yourself too!"

"Don't take that tone with me. This isn't about her being a grounder. You're fourteen Clarke."

"I'll be fifteen next month."

"You're still a child! One who can't be trusted at that. Your father and I are going to have to work it out so as one of us is always here to watch you. He is not going to be happy when he gets back from the night shift. Now go to your room, this is the last thing I need to be dealing with after the day I've had."

Clarke shakes her head in fury and disbelief, storming back to her room.

* * *

"You seem chipper for someone who got their ass handed to them yesterday." A boy of not more than twelve with a thick mop of black hair and green eyes jests.

"Tane, I think I'm in love." Lexa proclaims, sitting down next to her fellow second for their morning meal.

"With who, that hay haired Sky girl? How can you be wasting your time with her when Costia so obviously wants to be your wife."

Lexa snickers. "She does not, she's just nice to everyone."

"Really? Does she bring everyone fresh water from the stream after training?"

"No she just gives it to the best fighter, which always happens to be me." Lexa beams, with a mouth full of bread.

"Honestly, I don't know what she sees in you. She should give up and move onto better prospects."

"Sorry Tane, I don't think you're her type." Lexa laughs.

* * *

Clarke wakes to the soft knock at her door.

"Honey it's me. Your mother told me what happened. Can we talk?"

"Yes dad, come in."

"So, you're seeing someone?" Jake enquires cheerily, sitting on the bed beside his daughter.

"Lexa, she's really great dad, you'd like her."

"You should bring her over for dinner some time, so we can get to know her."

"I don't think mum would like that." Clarke utters, looking down at the ground.

"Hey kiddo, she wants you to be happy too. You know that right?" Jake asks, lifting his daughters chin up.

"She doesn't trust the grounders. She'll never approve of me seeing Lexa."

"You don't know that, you didn't give her the chance. She wasn't wrong to be angry with you. You know you aren't allowed to have anyone stay over without asking us first." He states, rubbing her back to ease the air of authority.

"I know. I just… Lexa was hurt and we have medicines here, I just wanted to help her. I didn't plan on anything happening and then we fell asleep and mum just barges in..." Clarke scrunches her eyes closed at the awkward memory. "Is she really mad?" The young girl questions timidly.

"She's hurt that you went behind our backs and she's also worried about you being alone with someone who… has had a harsher upbringing than us."

"Lexa isn't dangerous, not to us." Instructs Clarke, meeting her father's eyes.

"I believe you. That's why I want you to invite her over for dinner." Jake smiles.

"Ok, I'll see if she can come. Her mentor is super strict."


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa approaches her boarding and sees Clarke there waiting for her. Tired and sore from training her face still lights up.

"I didn't think you were coming."

"My dad calmed my mom down, so I'm still allowed out. That and the fact that we were stuck inside the Arc for fourteen years, it would be all sorts of cruel to keep me in."

Lexa stalks closer to Clarke. "Hi." She says cutely.

"Hi." Replies the younger girl, resting her arms around Lexa's hips.

"I really enjoyed last night." She recalls, placing a lingering kiss on Clarke's pink lips.

Tane whooshes past them, a bundle of spears under each arm. "What are you doing?! Anya's coming!"

Lexa pulls back from the kiss whilst simultaneously pushing Clarke behind the curtain which separates her room from the next. Turning to search the direction Tane came running from she spots Anya stomping toward her.

"Where is the fire wood?"

"I was just going to…"

"Stop." Anya silences her second, spying two Sky boot clad feet trailing under the curtain.

"Why don't you tell your precious little porcelain doll to come out?"

"Anya, no." Lexa defends, stepping in front of her.

Anya reaches out to Lexa's neck, digging her fingers into the cut her blade left during their most recent spar. She speaks slowly and pointedly. "Had you been concentrating on the fight and not searching the crowd for your Sky princess you wouldn't have this wound. I wouldn't now be able to weaken you just by touching it. This is what they will do to you. Weakness breeds weakness." She finishes, squeezing even harder to get her message across. Lexa's eyes widen with pain but she dares not let out a whimper to betray her distress.

Clarke steps out from behind the curtain having seen more than she can bare. "Let her go!"

Anya's eyes grow wild. Releasing her hold on Lexa, she trains her gaze on the insolent Sky person.

"Clarke don't!" Lexa commands sternly.

"You can't push her around like this." The blonde girl instructs.

"Maybe I should push you around instead." The eldest grounder threatens.

"Just get out of here Clarke. Go!" Lexa pushes.

"Why do you let her treat you like this?" The Sky girl implores.

"You aren't from here so you don't understand. I have to make it through this training and I can't have you interfering!" The words were out before she knew what she was saying and she immediately wanted to take them back. She had really wanted to vent her frustration on Anya. Alas she couldn't say a word against her because of the loyalty and respect that a second must show at all times.

Not knowing how to react to Lexa's words, Clarke marches back towards the Arc.

"That's right, run back to your tin can where it's nice and safe." Anya calls after her. She shakes her head disappointedly at Lexa. "You can never choose them over us."

* * *

A few days pass, Anya has been keeping a close eye on Lexa so as she can't slip away. Clarke has been busy at the clinic too but whenever she does catch a glimpse of Lexa, Costia never seems to be too far. She braids the warrior in trainings hair and brings her a damp cloth to wipe her brow after heavy fighting sessions. It boils Clarke's blood to see Costia always standing far too close and Lexa seemingly doing nothing to dissuade her.

Clarke's head is down as she makes her way to the market, studying the list of oils needed for the medicines at the clinic. She bumps into something, looking up she sees Lexa. A wave of relief washes over her as it seems like forever since they've talked. This relief is soon replaced with heartache when Lexa dips her head down and moves to push forward through the crowd.

Clarke grabs her arm. "No. You don't get to just walk away from me. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Let me go."

Clarke can't believe the level of disinterest this girl is showing her after all the time they have spent together. That coupled with the unease of seeing her with pretty little Costia every day makes her snap. "I was going to ask you if you would come over for dinner. My parents want to get to know what kind of person you are but I already do. You're just like all the other savages." Clarke doesn't really mean any of it, but she spits the words out like acid and they burn straight through Lexa.

The taller girl tries her best to appear unaffected. Grinding her jaw and bawling her fists to contain herself she pushes past Clarke and disappears into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa strides into the clinic to find Clarke bandaging up an adolescent Sky boy. Lexa nods, signalling her over. Clarke ties off his strapping and begrudgingly walks to meet the pacing grounder.

"I. Costia. We kissed."

"You came here to tell me that you kissed another girl?!" Clarke shouts, drawing the attention of the more alert patients.

Lexa takes the irate girl by the arm, leading her into a private side room. "No." the older girl shakes her head. "I came here to tell you that I'm leaving."

"What?" Clarke's voice softens.

"That day with Anya, after you left, a group of elders came to see me. They were administering the tests to determine the next Commander… I've passed everything so far. Only one test remains, the maze."

Tiny creases form across the fairer girl's brow. "How can you be the commander if there already is one?"

"Gustus serves as acting commander while the elders search for the true commander. It normally doesn't take this long to find the reincarnation but I was never tested. When they were vetting all of the children of age, my family was moving between villages."

"Is this why you've been avoiding me? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I'm not supposed to, not until it's final."

"So you were just going to leave, letting me think you didn't care about me anymore? God Lexa!" Clarke sighs, exasperated.

"I thought it would be easier for you to hate me than to miss me." The grounder pauses, breathing deeply. "This may be the last time I lay eyes on you and I know it's selfish but I couldn't leave on bad terms."

"The last time you see me? What does that mean? How long are you going away for?"

"Three days…"

Clarke cuts her off. "You're so melodramatic. I can survive without you for three days Lexa."

"Three days and I will either have completed the maze or died within it."

Clarke's face drops. "Why would they kill their new commander?"

"They wouldn't. If I am truly the commander then I will pass through the maze unharmed. It is this way to stop false claims. No one can pass the maze by luck alone, so imitators would not risk their life trying."

Clarke takes a step toward Lexa "Don't go. Stay here if you aren't sure." She places her hands on tanned arms, as if holding the girl in place.

"There are few things in this life we can be sure of Clarke. I cannot hide from this. I have a duty to my people. I have passed their tests, I was able to distinguish the previous commander's personal affects, it felt as though they were my own. The commander's spirit will guide me through the maze."

"You said yourself you weren't sure you would return."

"There is always that chance. The same as if I stayed, I could still die in battle tomorrow or I could live for a hundred years. We follow our destiny and I have to believe that my path will lead farther than here." Lexa raises her arms and finds Clarke's hands, entwining their fingers.

"Did you really kiss Costia?" Clarke searches the warrior's sparkling emerald eyes.

"Yes." Lexa replies guiltily. "We kissed but I feel nothing for her, my heart wants only you. When we're together I feel like I can do anything. As if I'm standing a foot taller, a stone lighter and when our lips touch I leave this world and float among the stars." Lexa illuminates, caressing Clarke's hands with her lithe fingers.

Clarke wants to smile but her lips remain fixed with worry. "When do you leave?"

"Now. We will arrive by first light."

Clarke turns away from Lexa, locking the door behind them.

"That won't hold me." Lexa states, unimpeached."

"It's not to keep us in." Clarke replies, looking down at Lexa's plump lips with an intense need.

The taller girl paces forward, crashing Clarke back into the door they meet in a hungry kiss.

"I want you." The fairer girl asserts, trailing wet kisses across Lexa's chiselled jawline. Leaning close to her lover's ear, she whispers. "Inside me."

Lexa pulls back, staring into the light blue pools. "You would be mine?"

"You're my only." Clarke replies, kissing her softly. She unbuckles the taller girl's belt, letting it drop to the floor. Lexa follows suit, removing her jacket and then Clarke's. They continue, peeling off layers of clothing in between insatiable kisses. Ending up on the bed Lexa is on top, carefully positioned so as not to lay her weight on the girl below. She trails kisses over Clarke's collar bones, following them with her caressing hand. Making her way over her amour's ample breasts and abdomen she finally rests her head on the inside of Clarke's thigh. She looks up for final permission before dipping her head into her girl's moist centre.

Clarke keeps her eyes on Lexa's until the pleasure overwhelms her so much she has to squeeze them shut. Her hands buried in the grounder's thick lush locks she rides the wave of ecstasy that Lexa's hot tongue brings. Lexa curls her supple fingers, stroking inside as Clarke tightens around them. Climbing her way up the blonde's still shuddering body she places light kisses around Clarke's temple.

The younger girl looks up at her, teary eyed. "Come back to me." She pleads, embracing Lexa tightly.

"Always." Lexa promises, blinking away her own tears.

"Everything's going to be ok." Clarke assures her, willing herself to believe it.

"Everything is going to be ok." Lexa repeats, resting her brow on Clarke's shoulder.

"I have to go." Lexa admits, slowly picking herself up to retrieve her clothes. Standing fully dressed she pulls a blade from its sheath on her belt and offers it up to Clarke. "Hold onto this for me."

"Won't you need it?"

"I want you to have it while I'm gone. To protect yourself." She places the dagger into Clarke's palm, wrapping her hands around Clarke's.

The fated warrior moves to leave, her lover still holding onto her hand.

Prolonging the final seconds of contact, Clarke stretches her fingers out as tanned fingertips slip painstakingly through her own. The door closes and she's gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke shoots up in bed, sweat slicking her scruffy tank top to her heaving chest. A wave of confusion and panic crashing over her she pulls on a pair of ripped jeans and a bomber jacket, grabbing Lexa's dagger on her way out of the pod.

"Anya! I need to see Anya! Get out of my way!" Clarke shouts, just inside the grounder's camp.

"She's already gone Sky girl, go home before I part that pretty little head from your neck."

Clarke stomps up to Anya, not discouraged by her all too realistic threats. "Lexa's in danger. It's an ambush! I dreamt it, only it wasn't a dream…"

The surrounding guards start to snigger. Anya sighs and turns away, appalled at the Arker's insolence and foolishness. The guards grab Clarke, easily lifting her off the ground, towards the gates.

"It wasn't a dream! I saw it like I was there. Impossibly tall grey walls, veined with red ivy!"

Anya is stopped in her tracks. "How do you know that?" Anya questions, accusingly. "I am the only one here who has seen it."

"I told you. I had a vision. The Ice people know she's coming, they're waiting for her at the other end of the maze and Quintus stands with them. They're going to kill her!" Clarke shouts, infuriated at the grounder's idle posture.

The reverent gazes placed upon her now by the guards do not go unnoticed by Clarke.

"Quint, son of Gustus. He escorted Lexa with a small squadron. He was the only one who knew where they were headed, besides me." Anya contemplates.

She signals the guards "Gather a squad of twelve and ready the horses, we leave now."

"You believe me?" Clarke questions.

"I can't risk doing nothing and she went in unarmed. Quintus was angry when Lexa passed the tests, it would demote his status if she rose to power." She shakes her head in disbelief. "He has always been loyal to our people."

The squad gallops up, the lead rider handing a horse off to Anya, she mounts in a single fluid motion.

"You're coming with us." Anya extends her hand to Clarke, pulling her up onto the horse behind her. "Hold on tight."

* * *

As they approach the massive grey outer wall they find Lexa's company lying dead, Quint missing from among them.

"Dense forest lies that way. It's too far around, you'll never make it in time." Clarke assesses.

"No other choice." Anya grinds her teeth, about to sound the order to make their way around the Maze.

"Yes, there is." Clarke dismounts, running toward the entrance.

"Clarke, stop, you'll die in there!"

Anya spurs her horse toward the entrance after her but Clarke disappears as the opening turns to solid wall.

"On!" Anya orders, galloping away.

* * *

Clarke runs under the moonlight as fast as her tremoring legs can carry her. Ducking right under darts, vaulting left over creature infested moats. The path fresh in her mind, her single thought to catch Lexa before she walks out to her death. As she presses forward the walls slide closed behind her, there is no return.

Lexa rounds the final corner of the Maze, seeing torchlight shine ahead she breathes a sigh of relief and picks up her pace. As she nears she sees Quintus smiling at her.

"Lexa no!" Clarke cries, only meters behind her.

As Lexa turns to her voice, a spear whirs past, tearing through her arm. She falls up against the cold stone wall, pacing backwards to meet Clarke.

"Is it bad?" Clarke asks, already evaluating the wound, Lexa's arm at her fingertips.

"It grazed me mostly. What's happening? How are you here?"

"It was Quintus, he betrayed you to the Ice Nation so that they would kill you and his father would remain Commander. Anya is heading a squad this way but they are still miles out."

"How did you make it through the Maze?"

"I don't know. I had a dream that you were in danger and when I got here I could just see the path in my mind."

Lexa smiles at her. "I knew you were special, but I didn't know how much."

"What do you mean?" Clarke searches.

"Well, well, if it isn't the next dead Commander and her Sky slut." Quintus approaches them, a sword in hand. The Ice Nation warriors file in behind him.

"This kill is mine." Quintus asserts, they stand back as he raises his sword.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke pulls the dagger from her boot handing it to Lexa.

"Don't do this Quintus." Lexa implores, her knuckles whitening as she grips the dagger tightly.

"It's already done and I don't take orders from you, Heda." He spits the title at her mockingly

"It will be my time to rise when I end my father's reign and you will not take that away from me."

"You'd murder your own father?" Questions Lexa, shocked.

"He's a fool, willing to step down from ultimate power. He doesn't deserve to be Heda and neither do you."

Lexa steps in front of Clarke protectively, raising her weapon. She prays for a miracle, knowing her odds in this fight.

Quintus takes a step toward her, a snarl spreading across his lips. A loud bang rings out. Quintus falls to the ground. Five more piercing blasts and his men all fall behind him.

Lexa turns to Clarke, her ears ringing. She sees her girl frozen, arm outstretched, gun in hand.

"Clarke?" Lexa places her hand on Clarke's arm, lowering the weapon. "It's ok, we're safe now."

"Are they dead?" She utters.

"They are." The tanned girl searches her lover's glazed eyes.

"We have to go. We'll head back to TonDC through the woods for cover." Lexa instructs grabbing Clarke's hand.

"Your people are coming for us. They have horses."

Lexa grabs Quintus's sword as they make their way through the end of the maze.

Three red robed figures lay lifeless at their feet.

"The Elders." Lexa states. "They were here to confirm my passage of the maze and to escort me to the city for coronation."

They hear horses approaching in the distance. Waiting until the faces become clear before shouting out, incase they are back up for Quintus the betrayer.

"Anya. Over here." Lexa calls.

The warriors dismount their horses and stand before them.

"Heda." Anya dips her head to Lexa. "Oracle." She bows to Clarke. The others following suit.

Lexa nods back, a sudden sense of power and responsibility rushing over her.

Clarke stands in bewilderment. "Oracle?" She questions.

Lexa explains, "There were stories of one who could see the future, who knew things no other person could know. Most people stopped believing when there was no incarnation of the spirit. I thought it was just a myth myself but it's true, your soul was just up in the sky, too far to reach us. We have both ascended this day." She smiles proudly.

Anya intercepts, "Heda, what of Quintus?"

"Dead." Lexa replies. Clarke looks down at the ground.

"I will send riders to the capitol to announce your leadership and arrest the acting Commander. He will pay for his dishonour." Anya proposes.

"No. He had no part in this. Quintus was plotting to kill him. His accomplices were Ice Kru."

One of the men offers his reigns to Lexa, she takes them, pulling herself up onto the white horse and then Clarke behind her. The fairer girl wraps her arms around Lexa's waist, resting her head on the new Heda's shoulder.

A cracking sound in the brush alerts Anya who moves slowly toward the edge of the forest. "Show yourself." She raises her sword, the blade reflecting the moonlight across her hard eyes.

A robed man steps out, his empty hands raised. "Heda, please forgive me. I ran for the forest when the men attacked us. I hid there. I saw everything."

"Elder, come with us to the city. You can speak for your fallen brethren." Anya instructs, sheathing her weapon.

A million thoughts running through her mind, Clarke barely notices as they approach the city walls. It's just after dawn and the only sounds to be heard are the gate keeper verifying the Elder and the dense creak as the gates are parted.

"Heda, you should rest. I'll have them prepare your quarters." Anya obliges.

* * *

"She stays with me." Lexa commands as the servant moves to lead Clarke away to another room.

"I don't want you to be alone today."

Clarke nods, following Lexa into her room.

"Apologies Heda, I will send up fresh clothes and food." The servant bows and retreats downstairs.

The commander closes the tall wooden door, turning to find Clarke already seated on the bed.

"I killed them. All of them." Tears form in her eyes as reality rushes in.

"You saved us." Lexa asserts, kneeling in front of her and taking the girls hands in her own.

"You're the bravest person I know, my Oracle." She brushes Clarke's windswept hair behind her ears. "Even had they survived the night, they would have been put to death for their crimes. Their fate was sealed the second they chose to stand against us. Gods what was Quintus thinking, I trained with his younger sister."

"Power changes people. In my vision I could feel the hate in his heart when he felt it being taken away from him." Clarke rubs her temples. "So much has happened tonight, I feel like my brain is going to explode. I don't know if I want to be this Oracle."

"You can't refute your calling any more than I can. Our destiny was written in the stars long ago."

"This isn't my world. Can't we just pretend I didn't see anything and go back to the Arc?" Clarke beams a small smile.

Lexa rises to sit beside her. "I can't. I'd miss you too much." She smirks.

Her girlfriend leans in placing a sweet kiss on her full lips. Clarke's eyelids lift heavily after breaking away from the kiss.

"Don't tell anyone but I'm just as scared as you are. Yesterday I was Anya's second, now they expect me to lead an entire army. I don't feel any different."

Just then there is a knock at the door. "Heda, your reparations."

Lexa ushers him in, thirstily grabbing a drink and then offering one to the still seated girl.

"Get some sleep. I'm going to find the Elders, try and figure out what to do about Ice Kru. They'll want to arrange the coronation before there can be any further… complications. I'll have two guards posted at the door so rest easy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Clarke?" Lexa strokes her lover's golden locks.

"Hey. Did you get any sleep?"

"A few hours, there were many preparations for the ceremony. I requested they let you sleep. The Elders will lead you through it today. We must rise now."

Clarke pulls the unfamiliar blankets down registering for the first time how ornate their room is, nothing like her quarters back at the Arc. "Oh my God, my parents. They'll be up by now, they must be going crazy worrying about me."

"I will send riders for them, they should be here for the ceremony too."

"Thank you. They're probably going to kill me when they get here. You should post extra guards." This causes both girls to giggle.

"Will your parents be coming?"

"Yes. It will be our first time meeting since three years."

"Where are they?"

"They are in TonDC, but we are not allowed to interact. Familial affection is frowned upon as a distraction to training. We must leave everything we know behind, only to return home as warriors."

"That's so harsh." The young oracle consoles, rubbing the back of Lexa's arm.

"I miss them a lot but we will be reunited this day. I am a warrior now." The taller girl says, flexing her lean biceps as she raises her eyebrows.

"Wow. Careful with those guns." Her girlfriend laughs. The laugh quickly fades as she flashes back to the night before and the sound of shots ringing out.

"Hey, don't go back there. What's done is done. Today is a new day, a great day." She lifts Clarke's chin up to look at her and the fairer girl nods.

"Heda we must go now." Anya's voice booms through the thick door.

"Yes, permit us a moment." Lexa answers.

"Anya can't be liking this too much. You and I sleeping here together?"

"She can no longer voice opinions on such matters. We are above her station. Although last night when I announced I was returning to our bedchambers I saw this little vein pop out on her forehead as she quietly seethed."

"Shhh, stop." Clarke hushes, unable to control her laughter at the thought.

* * *

They stand high on a platform in the centre of the city. The Royal family seated above them and thousands gathered below.

"Lexa kom Tree Kru, will you pledge your life for these lands and its people?" The white haired Elder questions.

"Until my last breath." The new Commander answers.

An Elder to her right places a dark red sash across her shoulder and hands her a fierce looking broad sword.

"Heda, with this sword you will bring us victory against all insurgents. Let this sash remind you of the blood that must be spilled to spare that of our own."

Lexa holds her fist to her heart and moves to the side.

"Clarke kom Sky Kru, will you pledge your sight for these lands and its people?"

"Until I can see no more."

A female Elder marks the overwhelmed girl's forehead with blue clay and hands her a sceptre.

"May your prophecies protect us and elevate us and your sight be forever clear."

Clarke dips her head in acknowledgement and stands beside her Commander.

"Your Royal highnesses, People of Polis, I give you your Commander and Oracle."

The massive crowds cheer, throwing red and blue powders into the air, they combine in a purple haze.

Lexa searches for Clarke's hand and holds it tightly as she looks out hungrily upon her adoring people.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mother, Father." Lexa holds her parents close. They embrace her tightly, pride beaming from their faces.

"This is Clarke." Lexa gestures to the slightly blushing girl. "She is mine." Their delighted daughter whispers.

"It is an honour to meet you Oracle."

"The pleasure is all mine and please, call me Clarke." Her smile fades slightly seeing her own parents approaching, looking less than happy.

"You'll have to forgive me, I have to talk with my parents."

"Ofcourse." They nod and Lexa gives a supportive smile.

"Clarke, what the hell do you think you're doing. We had half the Ark out searching for you this morning."

Two guards carrying tall spears approach. "Oracle, does your kin disturb you?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you, please leave us." They dissipate as quickly as they appeared.

"Darling, what's going on?" Jake questions bewildered.

"I had a vision last night about Lexa, a premonition. It turned out to be true. People were trying to kill her. We survived and Lexa's people brought us here. We both passed through the Maze that selects the new Commander. Lexa is Heda now and they've decided that I am the Oracle."

"Are you _kidding_? You aren't staying in Polis. We have none of our people here, no soldiers, Gods know what they'll do with you."

"They aren't savages mom, they're not going to make a virgin sacrifice of me."

"Clarke, your mother's right. We're miles from the Ark, we can't protect you here. You should come back with us now."

"I can't dad. Lexa is here, I wont leave her."

"She can come back too, we'll all go together."

"No, we can't go. We pledged an allegiance."

"You're just a child, you can't pledge anything! This is all Lexa." Abby declares bitterly.

"I have a mind of my own and you'd better not speak ill of the Commander in present company."

Abby eyes the guards who stand just out of earshot, fuming she turns her back to Clarke.

"Dad, will you stay for the feast tonight? I can arrange for quarters to be prepared for you."

"Yes, we'll stay, if not just to keep an eye on you." Jake replies honestly.

"Dad, you have to stop thinking of it as us and them. We live here now, we are grounders too. We're not going back up into space and they aren't going anywhere either. We have to do more than just get along, we have to become one people. There are real threats out there but here I feel safe, with Lexa I feel safe."

Jake leans in towards his daughter's ear. "I didn't tell your mother you took my gun. I was going to ask for it back but as long as you're staying here I think you'd better keep it. Be careful Clarke, nothing seems safe on the ground."

* * *

The celebrations continue well into the night. There is a feast in the royal banquet hall. Half the guests are dancing, the rest are conversing at the long tables, enjoying their drinks.

"Hey there little fish. Perhaps you should reconsider the volume of ale you have consumed?" Lexa urges Clarke who is downing a large tankard of amber liquid.

"I can hold my liquor better than you think. I may be small in stature but my thirst is large!" Clarke raises her jug, foam sloshing over the sides.

"Ok let's get you to bed, Thirsty."

"Oh, I like that idea." Clarke wraps her arms around the taller girl's shoulders, smiling.

"You're so strong." Clarke admires as Lexa helps her up the staircase, even though she is mostly managing to walk by herself.

"Ok, here we go." The tanned girl sits her intoxicated girlfriend down on the bed. She kneels down to untie the grinning girl's sandals.

"You'd better get me out of these fancy clothes too. I don't think the Elders would appreciate me sleeping in one of their finest gowns."

The commander obliges, assisting her to stand she pulls the silky dark blue dress up over Clarke's head. Leaving her in her matching blue bra and panties.

"Much better but now you're horrifically overdressed." She tugs at Lexa's trouser fastenings, in this moment lacking the coordination it takes to untie them.

Lexa laughs at her girl's tenacity. She brushes the fumbling hands away and walks to the side table, pouring Clarke a glass of water. When she turns around Clarke's eyes meet hers merely inches apart.

The blonde takes the glass from her Heda's hands and sips it slowly, she leans past Lexa setting it back on the table. The scent of the younger girl is intoxicating, lilies and honey from the anointing oils. She leans toward her, breathing it in, wrapping her arms around Clarke.

"Hugs are weakness Lexa." Clarke pulls away, looking up at the taller girl who has taken on a stoic veneer. "Oh this is no hug Oracle, it is a warrior's death grip. If I press right here… you will submit to my every will."

"No Lexa. Stop!" Clarke pleads, breaking down into giggles as Lexa tickles that secret sensitive spot on her ribs.

She playfully pushes the Commander back and stretches her arms around her neck, entwining fingers in complex dark braids. Lexa follows suit, wrapping her lithe arms around the smaller girl's waist and nestling her chin atop a head of fair hair.

"Do you remember the first thing you ever said to me?" Clarke asks smiling.

"No." Lexa replies embarrassed, looking down at her leather booted feet.

"You said I was the prettiest girl you'd ever seen."

The commander reflects for a moment. She looks up to meet those ocean blue eyes she fell in love with six months ago. "You still are."

Clarke places a sweet, light kiss on her lips in appreciation and breaks away again when she starts to laugh. "Then Anya walked up, pushed you face first into the mud and said… what was it again?"

"Invite distraction and invite death."

"Yeah. She's a bundle of laughs huh?"

"She is a great warrior, it is an honour to have her as a mentor."

"But she hardly ever lets you slip away to see me. We always have to sneak around in the dark." Clarke says raising her eyebrows and pulling on the lapels of Lexa's jacket.

"If she knew I was sneaking out to make daisy chains and hold hands with you she probably would of had you killed."

"You think so?" Clarke enquires, horrified.

"Don't worry, I would have protected you."

"You would defy your own mentor for an outsider?

"Of course I would have! Hmm, how is it that you so easily bent me to your will, Clarke of the Sky people?"

"Oh, by the blackest of magics. How is it you think our people flew through the skies after all?"

"Witchery?! I should have guessed. Remind me to have Anya burn you at the stake upon first light."

"She would enjoy that." Clarke laughs.

Is she still treating you poorly? I could talk to her now that I am Heda..."

"No, she hasn't, not since the Maze."

"She never wished you any harm, she is just afraid of what she doesn't know. The people who live out in the wilderness do not come into contact much with outsiders. Those they do meet are usually trying to kill them."

"That and she was pissed at how you constantly pined after me." They both laugh.

Clarke takes the swarthy girl's hand, holding it softly. I want our people to stand together. To trust each other like I trust you."

"It will be so." Lexa affirms, stroking the back of Clarke's hand with her thumb. "You know, I could start to enjoy this. Being alone with you, not having to worry about who might see us and what punishment lies around the corner for it."

"Better make the most of it then." She pounces on Lexa like a wild cat, pushing her back into the sideboard and pinning her hands to her sides. "You're all mine now Commander." She dips her head in and kisses Lexa with an all encompassing passion. Lexa almost gets lost in the kiss but pushes Clarke off long enough to thrust her back onto the fur laden bed.

"You've got it all wrong, now _you're_ all _mine_." Lexa looks down at Clarke like she's going to devour her and Clarke pulls her in, welcoming it.

* * *

Lexa awakens as Clarke thrashes in the bed beside her, slicked with sweat and her eyes pure white.

"Clarke, Clarke, what's happening?!" She grabs a hold of the girl, stilling her.

"You're going to die." Clarke whispers, looking straight into Lexa's wide eyes. "_I'm going to kill you_."

The Oracle's eyes return to blue as she crashes back into the bed returning to a deep sleep.

Lexa tries to wake the girl by shaking her. "Clarke!"

"Hmm? Is it morning already?"

"No. You were talking in your sleep. Don't you remember?"

Bleary eyed she shakes her head. "I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep." Wrapping her arms around the tense girl she closes her eyes again but Lexa isn't so quick to slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mmm, good morning beautiful." The golden haired girl snuggles into Lexa's neck, wrapping her free arm around the taller girl's midsection.

"It's still early." Lexa informs, glancing at the still burning bedside candle which illuminates the room in an amber glow.

"Good, I just want to stay here like this. It's so peaceful." She closes her eyes leaving butterfly kisses on Lexa's neck.

The commander's mind has been racing all night. She shifts restlessly.

"What do you think would have happened if you'd come to earth three years from now? If I was already Commander. Do you think we would have met?"

"I think we'll always find our way to each other." Clarke ponders for a moment. "You know I could see you from the watchtower, when we first landed."

Lexa raises an eyebrow.

"I know, stalker status, that's why I never said anything." She laughs embarrassedly.

"No, go on." Lexa props herself up on one elbow, her undivided attention on Clarke.

"Those first few weeks, before they let us go outside, I was soo stir crazy. Just before dawn I would sneak up the watchtower ladder to look outside and there you were. You would train every morning in the circle, always the first one out, so keen. The way you fought, completely composed, not like the others who thrashed about wildly. I remember thinking how strange it was when they told us the grounders were dangerous, that you were different from us. All I could see was this beautiful, serene girl and I knew you could never hurt me."

Lexa's pleased smile turns pensive. "Would you ever hurt _me_?"

"Of course not." Clarke looks up at her, injured. "You think I would?"

"I didn't… I don't know, things have changed a lot in these last few days."

"I'm Clarke, you're Lexa. They may have given us fancy titles but we're still the same people who were skipping stones at the creek last week. What's gotten into you?"

"Perhaps this new role is making me paranoid. Or maybe it's the past commander's spirit surfacing."

"It can do that?"

"Yes, it's what guides us greatly in the beginning. It can't completely take over but it's what instincts us to make the right decisions in battle and in life. Kind of like a voice in the back of your mind that's not quite your own."

"I don't hear any voices with my gift, it's just flashing images, feelings, like pieces of a puzzle."

"You will learn to hone it, so you see more, see farther into the future… remember. The priests will help you, they've been waiting for an Oracle for a very long time, they have many instructive texts and scrolls on the subject."

"I want to get better, anything to help protect our people, protect you."

Looking at Clarke now, the love and concern in her eyes, Lexa can't fathom her ever harming her. She leans in for a kiss and as their lips meld together in want and desire, Clarke's ominous words fade deeper.

* * *

Straddling Lexa's hips, her tanned naked form below, She lifts the commanders red sash from the bedpost and begins twisting it in her hands.

"What are you do…" Clarke silences her, pressing a firm finger on her plump lips.

The golden haired girl leans down, digging her fingers into soft chocolate tresses, she pulls Lexa's head up to meet her own parted lips. Tying the ruby red sash around her Heda's eyes like a blindfold she pushes her back down to the pillow. Lowering her mouth to Lexa's neck she lays a trail of light wet kisses all the way down to her stomach.

"Mmm." Lexa responds to her touch, reaching up for more contact.

Clarke takes a hold of her wrists, pushing them back down to the mattress at the girl's sides.

"Don't move." She commands sternly.

Lexa's lips curl into a deviant smirk as she licks them in anticipation.

Clarke reaches for the bedside candle. The auburn flame light flickers across Lexa's taught skin, dancing on the wet kisses. She tilts it and lets the hot ivory wax spill down just above her captive's belly button. The taller girl inhales sharply, her fingers make their way to Clarke's calves, grasping on.

She runs her free hand down Lexa's torso, the warm touch soon replaced with searing wax. Shifting her weight she kisses the tame girl's perfect breasts. Her nipples are hard now, little pink nubs to be flicked under Clarke's tongue. She pulls her hot mouth away and Lexa groans in frustration.

Moving down her lithe lover, her blonde locks sweeping over sensitive skin, she sees Lexa's centre glistening.

"I can't wait to taste you." She whispers.

Lexa bites her lip and tangles her hands in Clarke's hair, leading her mouth to where she craves it.

"Not just yet my love." The angelic faced girl teases.

"Gods" She releases, as the hot wax runs down her fleshy inner thigh.

Clarke kisses a path mirroring it on the other leg, inciting uninhibited moans from her Heda. She licks and nips ever closer to that sweet spot. Blowing out the candle she dips her head, making Lexa's wish come true.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa stands in the throne room, her voice booming to the back wall. "Delegates of the twelve clans I gather you here today to officially welcome Skaikru as the thirteenth clan." She raises her hand to Kane and Abby who stand alongside Clarke.

"We have been living in harmony with them now for several months since their arrival to Earth. They have assimilated well into our communities and have freely shared much knowledge of medicine and technology. They can only prove to strengthen our alliance."

"We reject this alliance!" A blond haired man from the Ice Nation shouts.

"Hold your tongue while your Heda speaks!" Titus warns.

"On what grounds do you reject my ruling?" Lexa questions calmly.

"They have no right to be here." The scar faced man leers at the members of Skaikru. "This is our land! They pay us no bounty for living on it and expect to be allowed to remain?"

"Skaikru landed on Trikru land, not Azgeda. What right have you to speak for them?"

"Then let them speak!" Scar face rebuttals.

"What say you Indra?"

"Skaikru are welcome on our land." She replies, nodding at Kane.

"Traitor!" The blond man interrupts.

"Guards, lock him away! I will not stand for this insolence!" Heda commands

Before the royal guards can restrain the Asgedan he charges at Lexa. His countrymen fighting back the guards.

Lexa grabs the off balance attacker by his fur collar and flings him towards the balcony. He teeters on the edge as Lexa runs up behind him, kicking him over. She straightens up and immediately searches the room for Clarke. Who is gone.

"Where is the Oracle?!" She demands of the guards who have since subdued the Azgedan resistance. "Clarke?" She looks to Abby who also scans the crowd unsuccessfully.

"Lock down the tower now!" Lexa orders. Titus leads two of the guards outside to sound the alarm down the floors.

"No one leaves!" Bulky guards barricade the doors as Anya and Lexa depart for her room.

* * *

"The Ice Nation started that fray to distract us. They took her while the focus was on me. I should've had her by my side, I failed her."

"This isn't your fault. It's the Ice Queen's doing. We will get her back." Anya assures.

Titus knocks. "Heda."

"Enter."

"Clarke is no longer in the tower."

"Rally the thirteen clans, we attack the Ice Nation at dawn!" She grips her side sword so tight her knuckles turn white.

"Lexa, wait." Her once mentor eases, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do Anya? I have to get her back."

"We can't just charge in after her, the Ice Nations forces are in full alert. Many lives would be lost and if they felt we were getting close... they'd rather execute her than give her up. At least for the time being she is safe. They need her, for her gift."

"She'll die if she stays there. I know Clarke, she wont betray her people and if they can't use her sight then she's worthless to them. Lexa exhales, defeated. "I can't just leave her there thinking I abandoned her." She languidly paces the room. "My spies in the Ice Nation! They may be able to get to her, cloak her escape."

"I'll send word to them." Anya replies dutifully.

"I will consult the archives for guidance." Offers Titus.

"I will go with you." Lexa replies.

* * *

Lexa breezes into the white marble room with high vaulted ceilings and carved archways. Yellowing books strew the tall shelves.

"Remus, I need everything you have on stealth intrusion."

"At once Heda." He bows, leading her towards the back of the room.

A dark magenta book catches the light, its gold bindings reflecting into her eyes.

"What is this section?"

"Those are the occult texts, they are used for rituals and ceremonies."

"And that book at the top?" She points to the one which caught her eye.

"One of the ancient writings, it is said to hold the power of the commander line."

"Bring it to me."

* * *

"Heda, your spies have returned."

Titus approaches as Lexa stands from her ornate book.

"And Clarke?" Lexa questions expectantly.

"No, Heda. She remains in Azgeda."

Four mountainous men hastily enter the athenaeum carrying a box. Lexa registers as red droplets spill out splashing atop the snowy stone floor.

"Titus, do you know of a ritual to summon the spirits of the Commander line?

"Yes Heda, it is written of in the ancient texts but I have never seen it invoked."

"Will it make me powerful enough to save her?"

"It is said to bestow the power of a hundred men but these are just texts..."

"Holy texts! Are you not high priest? It would be blasphemy to doubt them, no?"

"Yes Heda."

"Ready the components for the ritual."

"Heda, you are risking your life. No one has attempted this before, we could lose you both."

She locks eyes with him, threatening tears, she has reached her last hope.

"I can't lose Clarke." Her jaw sets and Titus sees that he has already lost.

"I beg you, don't make me do this."

"We start at once. We can use their blood." She motions at the box.

* * *

Cloaked figures stand atop the Polis tower, moonlight bathes the rooftop. Titus and five other priests chant around the Commander's symbol, an intricate cog painted from the blood of her fallen spies.

"Commander line we call upon you.  
Lend your strength to our Heda.  
Imbue her with your wisdom.  
Her nightblood accepts you."

Lexa kneels in the middle, her eyes towards the skies, ruby blood smears her cheeks.

"Commander line we call upon you.  
Lend your strength to our Heda.  
Imbue her with your wisdom.  
Her nightblood accepts you."

A thunderous crash as a single bolt of lighting strikes the Commander down. Titus runs to her side, cradling her in his arms.

"Get the healer!" He shouts at the accompanying priests.

Lexa's eyes shoot open, a searing purple fogs across her eyes.

"Heda?"

She shoots up into a sitting position.

"We know how to save her." Spills from Lexa's lips in a foreign tone.


	11. Chapter 11

"My Queen, The Commander and two envoys approach our boarder to negotiate for The Oracle's release."

"Let them enter Ontari. The fools would deliver themselves for execution."

Lexa, accompanied by Anya and Indra approach the Azgedan palace. They are stopped by soldiers and made to dismount and relinquish their weaponry.

"The Queen will see you now. This way."

Lexa nods and heads inside without a thought, they are outnumbered fifty to one once inside the palace. Indra shoots Anya a cautious look, Anya grinds her jaw and they push forward after their Heda.

Two large iron doors are pushed open to reveal the Queen's throne room. Large fire pits strew the room, basking them in an amber glow and raising the otherwise chilly indoor temperatures of the Northern lands.

"Where is she?" Lexa demands of the seated Queen.

"Somewhere safe. We woundn't risk such a valuable asset going astray."

Lexa clenches her jaw at this callous disparagement of her precious love.

"Especially with conspirators roaming the halls, but you know how that went." She bares a toothy grin, clearly pleased with herself.

"We will need to see her before commencing with the negotiations." Indra instructs.

"What is it you think we need from you, Trikru?"

"She will never use her gift to help you. She is of no use to you. Agree upon terms for her release to Polis now and no retaliation will be taken against your people." The Heda proclaims.

"You're right, she has been rather uncooperative. Ontari, bring in Clarke." Leaning in close she whispers. "Perhaps seeing me cut into her Heda will encourage her to perform for us."

* * *

"Lexa." Clarke's eyes brighten at the sight of her love.

Lexa remains steely eyed as she fixes her gaze on the guard approaching Indra with his hand on his hilt. In one fluid motion she knocks him to the ground, unsheathing his sword she runs him through the chest, pivots toward the throne and launches the cold steel straight through the Ice Queens stomach. She lurches forward as blood gargles from her throat.

Another guard manages to shout for reinforcements just before Lexa snaps his neck with a sickening crack. She charges the group of guards that enter, grabbing the first's hand and crushing it until he drops his blade. She pulls a sweeping kick, knocking the next two to the ground while she grabs the fallen dagger, she slits the floored warriors throats and stands to drive the blade into the final intruders chest like it was butter.

Meanwhile Anya and Indra take out the four remaining warriors in the room and lace the long poles used for stoking the fire pits through the door handles. Lexa bends the ends of the poles round with her bare hands, sealing the barricade.

Her two sentinels exchange astonished looks.

Ontari pulls a knife and holds it to Clarke's throat, using the frightened girl as a human shield.

Lexa determinately paces toward Ontari who is now drawing blood from Clarke's neck with the tightly held blade.

"Let her go and I will let you live."

"Take me with you." Ontari counters.

"I am a nightblood. The Queen has held me here since I was a child. I am as much a prisoner here as she is." Looking down at Clarke she pushes her forward into Lexa's arms, taking the knife she cuts her own arm to reveal inky black blood.

Heavy metallic thuds ring out. Ice Nation have begun to ram the doors.

"Is there another way out of here?" Lexa questions the young Azgedan.

"Follow me."

Moving the Ice Queen's now lifeless hand aside, she presses a lever on the arm of the throne and an underfloor tunnel opens up behind it. "The Queen was paranoid about attacks, there are secret passageways all throughout the palace."

Anya kicks over the fire pits setting the curtains and mats up in flames. "That should keep them busy." She hastens after the others who have already entered the tunnels, closing the hatch after her.

"Give me your knife." Lexa orders of their guide who hands it over without question.

"Just up here, there are steps that lead to the outer foundations."

They emerge on the Eastern side of the palace, no guards in sight.

"It's a long way back to Polis, we need our horses." Indra notes in Ontari's direction.

"Stay here, I'll bring them around."

"Anya, go with her."

The taller woman nods and follows Ontari around to the South wall where their horses are tied up.

Clarke laces her fingers through Lexa's, who looks up at her with an imperceiveable expression.

"I knew you'd come for me." She squeezes Lexa's hand as she places a soft kiss on her lips.

Indra rolls her eyes and rounds the corner to look out.

"You're important to us."

Clarke narrows her eyes. "Us?"

She smiles and shakes off a strange feeling. "Me. You're important to me, Clarke."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I feel better than ever. Stronger. Smarter. Faster. I did it for you."

"Did what Lexa?"

"Titus and the priests performed a ritual so that I could embody the spirits of the past Commanders, they reside in me now, their strength is my strength."

Her soft tone hardens. "We saved you Oracle, you should be grateful, not questioning us."

Lexa snaps her head back as if just waking from a dream. "I'm sorry Clarke, I didn't mean that." She strokes Clarke's hand as the blond girl searches her eyes for something familiar.

Ontari and Anya bring up the horses.

"We need to go, now." Ontari urges.


	12. Chapter 12

"Take Clarke, ride ahead." The commander instructs as she hears horses galloping towards them.

"Lexa, come with us." Clarke pleads from Anya's horse.

"Someone has to stay behind to keep them off your tail."

"Heda..." Indra starts but is quickly cut off.

"I said _go_."

Anya bucks her horse, leading them off toward Polis.

Lexa splits off and rides straight toward the oncoming charge.

Clarke looks back, tears swelling in her eyes at the thought of leaving her.

* * *

Clarke paces the vast foyer. "Anya it's been too long, we need to send another squadron after her."

Shouting and cheers are heard from outside the tower.

Anya and Clarke rush to the doors to decipher the commotion

Anya's jaw drops. "She went back for the head."

The Commander approaches the tower, dripping in blood, a satisfied smile on her face. The Ice Queen's head bouncing off her horse as she trots along, waving to her subjects.

Titus strides up to meet her in the city square, a horrified look on his face.

"Titus. Have this mounted on the city wall." She cuts the rope holding the head and lets it slump into his unprepared hands. She looks up and locks eyes with Clarke, breaking into a gallop towards her.

"Clarke." She smiles brightly, jumping down from her horse she runs to gather the frozen girl in her arms. "Are you ok? You look pale." She traces her temple delicately and kisses her forehead. She looks down, noticing the cut on her throat. "You should have this looked at."

"It's not deep, I'm fine...Are you ok? You were gone so long, I thought something had happened."

"I'm fine, everything is ok now that you're safe but you'll have to excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

"Lexa, we need to talk."

"I'll come and find you later, I promise. Anya, stay by her side." She breaks apart, lifting Clarke's hands to kiss them before she leaves.

Clarke looks down, the blood from her lover's slaughter soaked into her immaculate robe.

* * *

"The last door on the right Heda." The guard directs toward the freshly jailed Ontari.

"Open it." Lexa walks inside to meet a seated girl, glaring up at her.

"I saved you. Why am I in here?" She asks bitterly.

"You expect me to let you go after you held a knife to The Oracle's throat? I should have you killed." Lexa sets her jaw.

Ontari stands, determined to defend her actions. "I was just trying to protect myself, The Oracle is unharmed."

"You will remain here until you have told us everything you know about the Ice Nation's plans. If your information is found to be actionable you will be released."

"I'm not a threat to you."

"We'll see."

Ontari shakes her head and approaches, slowly. "Let me out. Please. I can make it worth your while." She purrs, now inches from Lexa's face.

"You're not my type."

"I'm everyone's type." She replies, stroking the stoic girl's jawline. She leans in for a kiss and before Lexa can step back their lips meet.

"Ow! You bit me." Ontari looks up at the taller girl's eyes as they glaze a dark magenta, a cruel smirk forming on her lips. Ontari staggers back but the Commander grabs her arm roughly.

"Let's find out why the Ice Queen kept you _so_ close."

* * *

"Anya, something's wrong. Lexa never wanted to hurt anyone and now she's out there tearing down armies for the hell of it."

"She hasn't been herself since she left for the archives with Titus."

"Then we have to pay him a visit."

"Ok, let's go Sky girl." She sighs, eager to find out about Lexa but annoyed to have been stuck with her amour.

They burst into the athenaeum.

"What did you do?" Clarke accuses.

Titus looks up from his book, indignant. "How dare you? She did this for _you_! To get _you_ back!"

"She's just a girl, she didn't know what she was doing." Anya growls.

A wave of guilt rushes over his face.

"I pleaded with her not to but she commanded it. No one knew what the ritual would do. It changed her, she's not _just_ Lexa anymore."

"What does that mean Titus?" Clarke winces.

"She is all of them. The other souls are surfacing in her, more than we thought. It isn't just their strength she has inherited, it is their whole being. All fighting inside her for dominance."

"She said that they spoke to her, guided her." The Oracle tries to reason.

"Not like this, they were never supposed to be embodied. Before they were helping her achieve only her goals as their destiny had ended. Now they have been given a second life, they want their own desires fulfilled." He looks down. "Some of our previous Commanders had a thirst for battle and the blood that it brought with it."

"Then take them out of her!" Clarke orders.

His face saddens. "They will not let go until she is dead."


	13. Chapter 13

"What of Azgeda? Should we prepare for an attack?" Indra awaits instruction as handmaidens braid Lexa's freshly bathed hair.

"No. They have nothing to gain by attacking. It was the Ice Queen who stood against us."

"Her son, he will want revenge for his mother's death."

"They were estranged, he held no place in her court. However it is now his right to assume the throne. He wont throw the power of commanding a nation away so quickly."

"The Azgedan girl offered up this information?"

"After some persuading, yes." Lexa flexes her fist.

"Is she..."

"Alive? For as long as she remains useful."

Indra frowns at the manic glint in her Heda's eyes. "You vowed you would release her when we were free of the palace."

"I am not sure of her intentions yet. Does it not seem remiss that she would come here instead of staying with her own people?"

"She could of been executed for treason, she did aid our escape."

"We killed everyone in that room, no one saw us in the tunnels, she could have easily doubled back after we got out."

"If they mistreated her..."

"That's not it. There is something she's not telling us."

"I will question her myself Heda."

"That wont be necessary. I have someone working on it."

Indra nods in acceptance.

"Prepare our forces to take the Ice Nation."

"But, you said they weren't a threat to us?"

"They aren't, which is why this is the perfect time to attack. They are weakened, they are without leadership and they wont be expecting it. Also, it will serve as a warning to any who would seek to threaten the alliance in the future."

"The people of Azgeda have done nothing to warrant a war."

Lexa's eyes narrow. "The people of Azgeda followed their Queen... and now they shall follow her to Hell."

* * *

Ontari's eyes begin to open, she sees a fiery red haired girl sitting beside her on the cot.

"Where am I?" Ontari demands.

"You're in the infirmary, our healers patched you up."

"You're a healer?"

"No, I just help out. The commander thought I'd be safer here."

"Lexa." Ontari growls. "Where is she?" The disgruntled girl moves to push herself up off the bed, wincing at the pain in her chest. Her wrists yank on something rough, she shifts her eyes down to the ropes tying her hands to the bed.

"Yeah, sorry about those, they ordered you be restrained... but you do have two broken ribs so you should probably stay put anyway." She advises, placing her hand atop the other girl's. "The Commander is thankful for your help, you will be well looked after."

"She didn't seem very thankful when she was breaking my ribs."

"Lexa did this?" Her wide hazel eyes question in disbelief.

"Yes. She promised my release if I got her out of the palace and yet here I am, a prisoner. Again." Ontari sighs.

"Why did you two fight?"

"She wanted information. I didn't want to betray my people."

"Lexa is a good person, she wont use what you told her to hurt anyone, she's just trying to protect us."

Ontari scoffs at the naive girl. "Hey, these ropes are really tight, do you think you could loosen them?"

"Nice try." The seated girl smiles sweetly, her nose creasing around a sprinkling of freckles.

'Maybe not so naive after all.' The Azgedan girl thinks. She catches her studying her face. "I know I'm beautiful but you don't have to stare." Ontari jokes.

The bashful girl looks away, blushing. "I'm sorry, it's just, your scars, I haven't met very many people from Ice Nation." She looks back to Ontari, meeting her gaze. "Do they hurt?"

"Not anymore. We get them when we complete our warrior training, they serve as a proof of our devotion to Azgeda. That we would endure anything for our homeland."

"Can I touch them?"

"Sure." Ontari smirks.

She runs her hands delicately along the tanned girl's cheeks, a thoughtful expression on her pretty face as her fingers trace the patterns.

Ontari watches her in bemusement. "What's your name?"

"Costia."

* * *

Clarke bursts through the bedroom doors.

"Leave us." Lexa ushers everyone out with a raise of her hand.

"I spoke with Titus. How could you do this? Risk your life like that?"

"I can't do this without you Clarke, I would risk everything for you."

"You can't do that!"

Lexa moves closer to Clarke in an attempt to calm her.

"The ritual you performed, it cursed you. You say it made you stronger but that's not the  
truth. It made _them_ stronger."

"I can control them." She strokes Clarke's arm softly.

"I want to believe you." A tear slides down Clarke's cheek.

Lexa wipes it away with her thumb. "Then believe me."

"Can we just go home and forget about all of this. Go back to when our biggest worry was Anya catching us kissing." Clarke laughs, blinking away tears.

"I'd like that." Lexa leans forward placing a reassuring kiss on her lover's lips.

Clarke tenses and Lexa pulls back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm glad we talked. I'll go and prepare for our trip home. I can't wait." She forces a smile and turns to leave.

Lexa reaches for her hand, stopping her. "What did you see?"

"What?" Clarke feigns bewilderment.

"When I kissed you, you had a vision. Of what?"

"Lexa, I have to go." Clarke presses, pulling her hand out of the Heda's grip.

"We can't let you do that." A low voice enforces.


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa steps out of the bedroom to meet Anya.

"Commander, the generals have gathered at your request. Are you ready to join us?"

"I need you to stay with Clarke."

"I should be at the meeting."

"Anya, I need you here. You are the only one I trust to keep her safe."

"You still believe her to be in danger? From whom?"

"From me."

Before her once mentor can question her, Lexa turns to leave for the war room.

The two guards step aside, opening the doors for Anya to enter, she sees Clarke gagged and tied to the bed.

"What the hell is going on Sky girl?"

She paces towards the immobilized girl, pulling the cloth down from around her mouth.

"Anya, we have to stop her. She's going to kill them all, by tomorrow Azgeda will be decimated."

"You saw this?"

The young girl tips her head. "She can't control them, what I felt in my vision, it wasn't Lexa anymore. The past commander's spirits are taking over as she fades away."

"What can we do? She is stronger than any of us now. She'll see an attack coming a mile away."

"I can talk to her, reason with her, with them."

"Isn't that what got you gagged in the first place?"

"I have to try. If she attacks Ice Nation there's no turning back."

"If she doesn't listen?"

Clarke looks down forlornly. "I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

Lexa strides up to her place at the head of the table as the attendants bow their heads in respect. The general from Ice Nation stands to her left, he opens his mouth no doubt in defence of his people. She calmly turns and snaps his neck. His body drops to the floor in a pile.

"Ice Nation have disrespected me and our alliance. For this they must pay. Some may say taking their Queen's head was enough. However she is just one person and our alliance serves to protect every man, woman and child in the thirteen clans. When they threatened that alliance, they threatened all of us. An example must be made of Azgeda."

Her generals listen intently. This could be the beginnings of a war.

"Issue a proclamation. I give the people of Azgeda one day to relinquish their allegiance to Ice Nation and move out of the Northern territory. Tomorrow, place a kill order on anyone left there."

"Heda. The people of Azgeda will never leave their home. Their honor binds them there."

"Honor to whom? A rotting head on a stick? Am I not Heda? They will honor me!"

"You are issuing a massacre. They are not all guilty of their Queen's crimes."

"You would question me?"

"Heda, we are your council. It is our duty to advise you so that we may reach the best decision for all of our people."

"I keep the council of twenty commanders, what makes you think I need you?"

She pulls out her dagger in one fluid motion slitting his throat, his ruby blood sprays out over her face. She looks around the table, blood dripping from her brow. "Any further objections?"

Her warriors stand torn between losing their own lives and committing genocide. No matter what they say now it can make no difference to the fate of Ice Nation. The commander's word is final.

"Go now. Prepare your armies." She orders and they file out in silence.

* * *

Titus and a few of the generals stand apparently quarreling outside the war room door.

"I need to see Lexa!" Clarke demands.

"Oracle, she is killing anyone who stands against her. She just executed two of her generals for disagreeing with her. You cannot enter."

"Let me talk to her Titus."

"Clarke, it is not safe. She isn't the person you love anymore."

"I have to believe she's still in there somewhere. If anyone can reach her, I can."

He sighs heavily, unable to disagree.

She pushes past him. Immediately doubting her decision when she sees her lover's blood stained face.

The Commander looks up from her Northern territory maps. "Clarke. You shouldn't be here. Where's Anya?" Lexa questions angrily.

"She's outside, she hasn't left my side."

"She wasn't supposed to leave my room."

"We couldn't let you do this. You have to know this is wrong. You're starting a war."

"I didn't start this."

"Perhaps not but you don't have to continue down this path. The Queen is dead, you did that. You saved me." She rips off the sleeve of her dress, using it to wipe the offending hue from her warrior's face.

The commander looks at her, her features softening for a split second before hardening again. "Tomorrow this will all be over."

"No. Look at yourself! You would never do this! Be strong, don't listen to them. Come back to me, please Lexa." Tears stream down her face as she wipes furiously at the blood, believing somehow if she wipes it all away her soulmate will be there underneath.

"Stop this." The commander grabs Clarke's hands, pushing them away. "You stand against us?"

She hopelessly nods, her eyes brimming over.

Vice like hands grab her by the throat, lifting her off the ground with ease.

"Lexa fight them. Please!" Clarke gasps.

The taller girl's eyes glaze purple and a sickening grin spreads across her face as her grip tightens.

She claws at her attackers arms as she feels herself slipping out of consciousness but they are unmoving, like steel. Clarke doesn't break eye contact, imploring her to let go.

Her assailant's eyes return to forest green, dropping her immediately.

The newly freed girl pulls in much needed oxygen.

Lexa exhales deeply as if forcing the violent voices out of her mind. "Clarke. I'm so sorry." She wraps her arms around the younger one's waist, holding her tight. "How did I get here? I can't remember. What's wrong with me?"

"It's ok, I'm ok. You're here now." Her Oracle forces out in a raspy voice.

"I'd never hurt you, please know I'd never hurt you." She buries her face into blond locks.

"I know. I trust you."

"I love you."

She feels Lexa's breathing steady again, lifting her head to meet their gaze she sees her girl returned to her and kisses her passionately. Her Heda melts into the kiss as if they haven't touched in weeks. Clarke runs the blade through her heart just as she breaks the kiss.

The shocked commander tenses and steps back, looking down at the instrument in her chest. Pulling it out she drops to the ground. Clarke kneels beside her, cradling her head into her chest.

"I love you. Forgive me." The Oracle beseeches, her lip quivering.

The light fades from her love's eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Anya." The bereft blond cries out for support.

She rushes in with Titus. They both peer down, mouths agape, at the lifeless body in her arms.

"What have you done?!" He accuses angrily.

The room begins to illuminate in a lilac glow. Clarke looks down at Lexa, the strange light rising from her chest. She rips the fallen girl's vest open down to the wound where she sees the light pass in and out through her skin, stitching her back together. As each stitch completes, an orb of light floats up dispersing into the air. When the final glow fades the wound has completely healed, all but for a thin purple scar, laced together like a repeating infinity symbol.

"Lexa." The astonished girl lifts her head searching for any sign of life. She checks her breathing, nothing, feels for a pulse, no sign. "I wont let you die. I'm gonna fix you." She promises devotedly. Laying her most precious possession down on the stone floor she starts cpr.

Titus steps in, attempting to pull her away. "She's gone. Please, I must take her body to be consecrated."

Anya steps up beside Clarke in a defensive stance. "Let her try Flamekeeper."

Clarke begins pumping on the girl's heart with everything she has, breathing air into her lungs. "Fight Lexa!" She compresses her chest again and again, never giving up, wiping tears from her eyes before placing her mouth over her lover's. As she breaths out she can feel Lexa inhale her. Breaking away she sees the revived girl's eyes flutter open.

Titus and Anya stand aghast.

"Clarke?"

"Oh my gods, Lexa." The elated healer pulls her against her breast so tightly as to never let her go again.

"Clarke. Did you just _stab_ me?"

"I'm sorry." The blond girl laughs achingly. Pulling her even tighter, squeezing the last tears out of her eyes as she beams.

"The spirits, they're gone." She meets her lover's eyes. "It took all that was left of them to heal me."

* * *

Costia wipes the night blood from Ontari's face, washing the cloth out in a bowl of warm water and dabbing again.

"You're good at this, taking care of people. Is it what you always wanted to do?"

"I like helping people. My mother and father are teachers at the school in TonDC, they want me to become an instructor like them."

"What do you want?"

"To make them happy."

Ontari feels herself becoming more enamored by this warm hearted girl with every word she speaks. "You're so different to anyone I know."

"Is that a good thing?" The red head crinkles her nose cutely.

"I think so. I grew up in the palace. The only people I talked to were guards and royals. They were all very... cold."

"You're with us now. You never have to go back there."

Ontari feigns a smile. "So how do we work it out if I have to use the bathroom?"

"Oh, I'll get a guard."

"Can't you take me?" She smiles sweetly.

"I don't think I could handle you." Costia smiles back.

She returns with a hulking guard, grey beyond his years. He removes her fastenings from the cot and leads her out of the infirmary. Taking her into the bathroom, he shuts the door behind them.

"Umm, can I get a little privacy?" Ontari asks, already working at loosening her ropes.

The guard listens at the door for movement, seemingly satisfied he turns around fixing his steely sight on her. "What are you doing? King Roan is growing impatient. You were tasked with killing the Commander."

Her demeanor relaxes, realising he is one of theirs. "Incase you haven't seen, I've been otherwise tied up." She raises her still roped hands.

He pulls a knife and throws it to her. She grabs it effortlessly and cuts her bindings free, shoving it down her boot for safekeeping.

"We shouldn't have anymore problems then, Heda." He sneers smugly. Unhooking his cloak he passes it to her, she drapes it over her head to disguise her distinctive scars.

She walks toward the door. He raises a hand, pausing her.

"Take this." He hands her a gun. "Just hold it here, line up these sights and squeeze the trigger to shoot. We are fully confident in your abilities but with her strengthened as she is there can be no room for error. She has placed a kill order on Azgeda. If she is allowed to live, tomorrow we will have no people left."

She takes the gun, stuffing it into her belt and tucking her black waistcoat over it.

"She's in the war room." He directs as she makes her exit.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ontari?"

The Ice Nation insurgent freezes.

"Hey, where's your guard?" Costia looks around seeing no one.

"He received word from the Commander that I was to be released. It seems my information panned out."

"That's great! I hated seeing you like that. Things are quiet in the infirmary right now, do you wanna come and see my room?"

"I was actually on my way to see the Commander... to thank her for my release."

"You can do that later, she's busy now anyway. Come with me?"

The hopeful glint in her eyes seals Ontari's fate. "Which way?"

"Downstairs." She interlaces their fingers before the Azgedan can even register. Being pulled along by the cheerful girl she can only chuckle.

* * *

"So this is it." She waves her arms around, showcasing the large bed, two chairs and a bathtub in the corner.

"Nice." Ontari admires.

"It's bigger than our whole house at home." She laughs brightly. "Usually I have to share a bed with my little sister."

"Do you get lonely at night here?" Ontari asks, biting her lip seductively.

"Sometimes." Costia states, a blush rising on her pastel cheeks. "Oh and look at all these fine gowns Lexa had made for me." She opens the wardrobe doors, running her hand across all the luxurious fabrics. "You can try them on if you wish, we're about the same size." She offers excitedly.

"They aren't really my style. Kind of hard to fight in ankle length dresses."

The fair girl studies her companion's outfit. Black leather form fitting trousers, boots and a vest with a grey fur trim. "You're right, this suits you but you'll want something clean to put on. Wait here, Tane's room is next door, he's on sentry duty right now but he wont mind if I borrow some things."

Ontari stands in the middle of the room, her mind split between going to find Lexa or staying here and entertaining Costia a little bit longer. She shakes her head, removing foolish thoughts of ever fitting in here. 'If she brings me Trikru clothes I'll be able to get closer without being detected.' She reasons but at the back of her mind she knows she should leave this distraction as soon as possible. Making up her mind she strides toward the door to leave but it opens before she reaches it.

"Miss me already?" Costia jokes, entering with a pile of clothes in her arms.

Ontari starts to kick her boots off, being careful not to let the knife fall into view. She removes the gun from her belt and places it inside the other boot.

"I'll just leave these on the bed for you."

When she turns around the tanned Azgedan is already pulling her vest off over her head, her perfect petite breasts on full view. Letting it drop on top of her boots, she starts on her trouser buckle. Looking up she catches the girl staring. "It's ok, you can look."

"I wasn't... I just." At a loss for words she purses her lips closed.

Ontari saunters up to her, picking through the clothes. "You chose well." She commends, her trousers and pants hitting the floor.

The girl's face closely mirrors her red locks as she looks anywhere to avert her gaze from the perfect naked form just inches away from her.

"Boxers?"

"I thought you might prefer them to my undergarments." She squints, unsure if her decision has offend the Ice girl.

"I dunno, I'd need to see them first." She smirks, studying the pretty girl. She pulls on the garments quickly, enjoying teasing her but not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "There. Am I to your liking?"

Finally finding it safe to look she nods her head. "I think Tane will be jealous that you look better in his clothes than he does."

Ontari takes a step closer, running her fingers up and down the girls arm she feels goosebumps shoot up on the flawless skin. "Thank you for being so kind to me."

"It's nothing." She replies timidly.

"Humble too, you're killing me." She grins, moving her touch up to the girl's neck, who remains frozen like a deer in the headlights. Ontari can almost feel the girl's pulse quicken as she locks eyes with her. Her movements falter for a second and she turns her head to the door. "I should go." She drops her hand to her side.

Costia, instantly missing the contact closes the gap between them and places an unexpected hungry kiss on the girl's lips, knocking her off balance back onto the bed. Costia falls on top of her, deepening the kiss.

The nightblood tries to push herself up off the bed but her playmate's weight on top of her along with the increasing pressure her thigh is putting on her center makes it extremely hard. Her resolve weakens, relaxing back onto the bed she slips her tongue into the thirsty girl's mouth and is immediately met with a satisfying moan. She feels a surge of heat rush through her body, making her fingers tingle and her head dizzy. Ontari begins working the soft fabric of the girl's dress up her thigh, stroking the tender flesh there. She runs her fingers under the waistband of the girl's panties, edging them down ever so slightly.

The straddling girl shoots up suddenly, perching herself precariously on the edge of the bed. "I can't do this."

It takes the Ice girl a moment to catch her breath before registering. "It's ok, we can go as slow as you like."

"I've disappointed you." She looks down, twiddling her fingers nervously.

Ontari's eyes widen. "Are you kidding? You are the best thing that's happened to me in a long while. Hey, look at me." She lifts the girl's chin towards her. "You're a really special girl. I wish I'd met you before I came here."

"If you hadn't of come here you wouldn't have met me." She giggles.

"At least there's one good thing..." She trails off, forgetting herself for a moment. "I really have to go and it's not because of you. Trust me I'd like nothing more than to stay here with you."

"It's ok, go. I'll be in the infirmary if you want to come and find me later." She offers hopefully.

"Just try and stop me." She affirms, sadness creeping into the back of her mind knowing that Costia will never forgive her when she kills Lexa.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lexa!" Costia runs to her Commander, seeing her black blood soaked clothes.

"It's ok, I'm healed. Anya insisted I come here to be checked over."

"What happened?" The worried girl asks, thinking nothing of parting her ripped clothing to reveal the intricate scar on her chest.

The Oracle glares at the handsy girl who quickly retreats.

"Sorry." She says shyly, now content that her Heda's wound is not fatal.

Lexa smirks at their interaction. "Clarke stabbed me."

Costia's eyes widen as Clarke's narrow at Lexa.

"To save my life." She smiles.

"There was an incantation. It's complicated." Adds the blond.

A healer approaches to check her over. Many tests and exams are carried out. It all seems excessive for the young Commander who just can't wait for things to get back to normal.

The healer leaves, finally satisfied that Heda is in good health and Costia approaches.

"I'm sorry Commander, I couldn't get anything from Ontari, she doesn't seem to have any ill intentions towards us but I still believe her to be loyal to Azgeda."

Lexa peers at the younger girl quizzically.

"You said you didn't trust her."

"I haven't been myself lately. There are some blank spots in my memory."

"You ordered I get the truth out of her by any means. You suggested that laying together would loosen her tongue."

"I'm so sorry, I would never ask that of you." She rubs her furrowed brow. "You didn't...?"

"No. I couldn't." She answers, embarrassed.

"Good. I don't think I could forgive myself if you had. Where is Ontari now?"

"She left to find you. To thank you for releasing her."

"I released her?" She looks to Clarke for the answer but the blond shakes her head unknowingly.

"I'll find her, bring her to you. I'm sure she can explain." Costia offers.

"Ok, thank you." Heda nods.

* * *

The freshly determined Azgedan pushes the war room door open, revealing Titus standing over the black pool of blood on the floor where Lexa lay. He turns and upon seeing her pulls out his dagger.

She shakes her head and cackles. "Oh Flamekeeper, bringing a knife to a gun fight." Raising it quickly from her side she squares him up between her sights. "Where is Lexa?"

"She left some time ago." He tilts his head studying her.

Her voice takes on a gravelly tone. "Where did she go?"

"That is no concern of yours." He smiles cockily. "You wont be alive long enough to find her."

He draws his dagger back to throw and has all but released his grip on the knife when she puts a bullet between his eyes.

Costia, hearing the shot from just down the hall quickens into a run and bursts through the doors. She looks down at Titus and at the weapon in the girl's hands. "What did you do?"

As Ontari opens her mouth to speak the guard who helped her earlier rushes into the room. He sees who she has taken out and scowls. "We must leave here, Lexa is in the infirmary, I can take you back there now and you'll have your chance." He tosses a glance at Costia. "Kill her before she alerts more guards."

The worried red head looks back and forth between them. "I wont tell anyone I swear, please don't kill me."

"No. You're safe. I wouldn't hurt you." She reassures.

"We don't have time for this." He grabs the innocent girl by the hair, pulling out his knife."

Blood trickles onto the floor below as he blinks up at Ontari, her gun raised.

"I said no." She states flatly as he drops beside Titus.

The shaken girl steps away from the bodies. "You're here to hurt Lexa? She freed you."

"She didn't release me. He was Ice Nation." She points to the dead Azgedan on the floor. "He made it up."

"I have to leave. Guards will be coming soon, they'll have heard the shots."

"Stop." Costia reaches out for the fleeing nightblood.

"Lexa doesn't remember anything. She thinks she let you go."

"What?"

"She was under a kind of spell. She wasn't herself but she's back now and she can't remember anything she did. The guard, he was with you, right? Azgedan?"

"Yes..."

"If we leave before anyone sees us they will think the Flamekeeper and he fought and killed each other. Throw it down beside them."

The Azgedan, still unsure, clings to the metal grip of her firearm.

Costia brings her hand down to meet the warrior's. She wraps her fingers around the barrel, gently easing it from the darker girl. "It's going to be ok. You saved me, now let me save you." She smiles that sweet smile of someone who always sees the best in people.

"Ok, let's go." Ontari finally agrees, turning to leave.

"Wait." She stands her ground. "Promise me you wont harm Lexa."

"We need to go."

"Promise me!" She urgently pleads.

"I promise. Just, come on." She holds out her hand and Costia takes it.

They pass two sentries in the corridor outside who the Azgedan must have disparaged on his way.


End file.
